Dramione - Lembrança
by Mahizidio
Summary: Ela estava mais do que linda, parecia uma figura divina banhada pelo luar. E ele queria beijá-la, mais do que qualquer coisa.


**_Lembrança_**

~.~

O _Profeta Diário_ anunciava em letras garrafais o casamento de dois dos integrantes do "Trio de Ouro". Draco leu aquilo com asco, deixou o jornal de lado e, subitamente, resolveu que não queria se levantar tão cedo naquele domingo, muito menos queria ter que lidar com toda a inconstância de Astória. Fez um movimento com a varinha a fim de apagar os archotes do quarto, voltando para a posição na qual se encontrava minutos antes.

Sob os lençóis, com os olhos fechados e terminantemente de costas para a mulher, Draco voltou ao seu sétimo ano.

Era formatura, e ele fora praticamente o único da Sonserina que voltara após a queda de Voldemort. O ano havia sido penoso, solitário, e constantemente invadido pela presença de uma Granger curiosa, cheia de certezas e, sobretudo, solidária – mesmo que isso lhe custasse vários olhares ferinos dos amigos. Uma Hermione – _Granger!_ – que naquele dia estava, simples e absolutamente, linda. Ele nunca imaginou que algum dia chegaria ao ponto de pensar isso sobre ela – talvez a noção do fim estivesse mexendo com seus conceitos. Ela se divertia, como todos ali. Ele tinha mais um copo de Uísque de Fogo na mão e precisava de um cigarro, hábito que adquirira com a Guerra.

A noite estava fresca fora das paredes do castelo. Terminou a bebida e encostou-se em uma árvore próxima à entrada. A desculpa eram os cigarros, mas a verdade era que não estava aguentando ver Hermione – e que se foda! Poderia chamá-la como bem entendesse nos próprios pensamentos – em sua plenitude. Não queria vê-la sendo tocada por um Weasley imbecil, e não queria entender o motivo para ter tanto dela em sua mente. Fugiu, como sempre.

Não saberia precisar os minutos, mas as seis bitucas jogadas aos seus pés diziam que estava ali há pelo menos meia hora quando ouviu uma voz meio enrolada, nada típico da grifinória, atrás de si:

\- Um vício trouxa, surpreendente, Draco.

Ele se virou. Ela tinha fios de cabelo soltos do penteado, grudados no pescoço brilhante de suor, o rosto estava avermelhado e os sapatos eram carregados em uma das mãos.

\- Você está bêbada, isso sim é surpreendente – disse amparando-a após um tropeção.

\- Isso estava me matando, sabia? – Com a expressão de alguém que acabara de perguntar algo de extrema relevância e espera uma resposta, levantou o olhar diretamente para os olhos acinzentados de Draco. Ele levou alguns segundos para perceber que ela se referia aos sapatos. Granger não era única meio bêbada, afinal. Pensou em várias respostas típicas, mas simplesmente não conseguia para de olhá-la. Hermione deu um passo à frente, quase colando o corpo ao de Draco; sem nem um segundo de hesitação, tocou-lhe o rosto e disse: - Você é bonito, Draco.

Ele deu um passo para trás e levou o cigarro que ainda tinha entre os dedos, já quase no filtro, à boca. Hermione sorriu e, como se tivesse acabado de chegar, anunciou:

\- Estava te procurando, andei por todo lado – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, querendo que ela continuasse. – Quero me despedir, amanhã vamos embora e... eu sei que daqui em diante voltaremos a ser como sempre foi.

A sétima guimba foi se juntar às outras seis que já estavam na grama – uma para cada ano de Hogwarts, pensou quase em resignação.

\- Não precisa ser assim... – as palavras não soaram convincentes nem aos próprios ouvidos; disse apenas o que queria como verdade.

\- Nós dois sabemos como vai ser. Mas está tudo bem, eu só... vou sentir sua falta.

_Eu também_, Draco pensou em dizer, mas ele sempre achou que dizer algo faria disso real. E, em seu silêncio, ele acreditava não perpetuar o sentimento.

Ela estava mais do que linda, parecia uma figura divina banhada pelo luar. E ele queria beijá-la, mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas foi Hermione quem se aproximou, tocou lentamente os fios brancos do cabelo dele, ficou na ponta dos pés e deixou seus lábios encontrarem os de Draco. Eles respiravam juntos, irregulares, as bocas coladas e a sensação do primeiro e último.

Ela se sustentava agarrada ao cabelo da nuca de Malfoy, que agora traçava com as mãos um caminho lento e torturante pela lateral do corpo dela. Ele prendeu lábios ansiosos entre os seus, fazendo Hermione transbordar-se em um sorriso que ele não foi capaz de ver por levar olhos fechados na face, mas pôde sentir rente à sua boca. Calmo, certo, angustiante e delicioso. _Hermione. _Assim ele tentava traduzir em palavras aqueles quase cinco minutos de beijo.

Hermione suspirou contra a boca de Draco. Ele queria pedir para ela ficar; apenas segurou a face lívida entre as mãos e sentiu o gosto daqueles lábios por mais míseros segundos. O fim.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ela abaixou-se, pegou os sapatos e se virou dizendo:

\- Tchau, Draco.

\- Tchau, Hermione – ele respondeu ainda com a impressão dos lábios dela nos dele.

Não foram muitas as vezes nas quais se permitiu tal lembrança, mas agora, com a certeza de que não mais teria a chance de senti-la, todos os sentimentos reservados à grifinória vieram sem permissão. Havia sido daquele tipo de coisa que simplesmente não se questiona, apenas vive e sente.

Draco não poderia dizer exatamente como era o toque de Hermione, ou até mesmo o seu cheiro e gosto, mas sabia perfeitamente que – por mais que houvesse tentado apagar – as sensações que ela lhe causara estavam impregnadas nele.

Astória, ainda dormindo, abraçou o marido. Draco, derrotado, forçou-se a dormir novamente.

_**~.~**_

_**N/A: Revisei, mas desculpa se ficou algum erro para trás.**_

_**Faz mais de um ano que eu não consigo atualizar minhas fics, e ter conseguido escrever essa ontem me fez muito feliz (mesmo sem ter achado satisfatória), então espero que vocês tenham gostado.**_

_**Comentários são sempre bem-vindos! :* **_


End file.
